


To Die in Your Hands

by chessgangsta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chessgangsta/pseuds/chessgangsta
Summary: This is just a scene where Gon gives Killua a kiss lol
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To Die in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experimenting with writing narratives, if you have any tips on improving writing skills, please let me know! I really want to improve. Eventually, I want to write something long with an actual plot haha, but there's a lot I want to get better at before I embark on *that*.

What… is this… feeling?

I have fought gods and demons, I have stared into the abyss of hopelessness, I have looked death in the face and shrugged, and yet this…

What… is this

I’ve never felt this before. Nothing has made my silver locks tremble like your unwavering gaze

As I stare into your eyes

Legend has it that, at the Battle of Tucapel, Pedro de Valdivia was killed by having molten gold poured down his throat

Drown me in molten gold

Oh, God, is that what this is

Am I dying? Is that what this feeling is? My heart is beating faster than it ever has, can you hear it? I’m sure you can hear it. There’s no way this rhythm is sustainable for a human heart. I feel my knees are about to give out and my face is burning red. No, I cannot die. I will not die! I am Killua Zoldyck!

After everything, I did not expect it to be you

That I would die in your hands

The Zoldyck heir to be slain by your enchanting eyes

As you inch closer, I see what so many of my victims have seen. I suppose this is some sort of poetic justice, huh? I see… my imminent demise.

I _am_ going to die here.

I know I can fight, yell, laugh, run away

But those eyes will chase me always, to the ends of the earth

Until they are satisfied that I have died

Closer, closer

I feel your hand on the back of my neck. Classic. Marvelous technique, you would make a good Zoldyck.

As you inch closer and closer still, I can feel brother’s words, brother’s command to run! Escape! Anything to avoid dying here.

As your lips close around mine, I close my eyes and chuckle to myself

Who am I kidding? 

I died a long time ago

When, exactly? I do not know. Was it when I raced you to the end of that tunnel? Was it when you invited me home? Was it when we played dodgeball with the jock and the psychopath?

Doesn’t really matter, does it? As I look down, I see a teenager with silver hair… happy. Hand-in-hand with the one he loves the most. Grin far wider than anything I could ever muster.

Have fun, Killua.

I wish you the best.


End file.
